sonicstarsudios192fandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
'Amy Rose ' is a young, carefree Mobian Hedgehog who has had a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog for years. But ever since she found out the truth about Sonic's pass, she'll never think about sonic the same way again. She is a Mobian hedgehog from the country of Mercia, and is one of main protagonist. Appearance Amy is a pink hedgehog with green eyes. Unlike many other hedgehog characters, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but rather are curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut As a child, Amy's appearance was generally based upon those of the games, such as Sonic CD and Sonic the Fighters. At the time she wore an orange/yellow ruffled or pleated skirt, a white shirt with puffed green sleeves (sometimes coloured entirely green), red, pink, or blue running shoes, white gloves, and a hairband. When she was redesigned for the games, Amy's comic appearance changed to reflect that. As a teen, she wears a short red dress with white trim, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, a red hairband and gloves with gold cuffs. Her Piko Piko Hammer is generally yellow and red. History Early Life Amy Rose's origins lie in the Kingdom of Mercia, a separate kingdom across the sea in Eurish. Amy was born into a noble house of royals, making her a princess. But her parents (Rosalie and Thorne) soon renounced their wealth to improve welfare and to help the poor and sick. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik took over and placed the High Sheriff as his Sub-Boss in charge of Mercia, Amy's parents fell victim to the Roboticizer. Her cousin Rob looked after her and her sisters (Rosette and Rosaline) in his uncle's stead. After the war and family reunited, amy soon moved to the Green Hill Zone where she met her hero Sonic. Sonic's Number One Fan Amy became Sonic's "biggest fan", even wanting to marry him one day. She even tries to catch up in his adventures. But she then soon finds out the truth that her 'hero' is actually the first born heir of Mobius. Feeling embarrassed about the passed years she been chasing a prince and never realized it. Feeling like fool Amy then ran away from the scene, with Sonic calling her name. Powers and Abilities Amy's main method of offense is her Piko Piko Hammer. It is a very large magical hammer capable of delivering extremely strong blows. Unlike other characters in the series, Amy is not gifted with superhuman abilities or powers. However, she does possess above average physical attributes, making her a powerful figure in her own right. While not strictly superhuman, Amy has high physical strength. She is able to wield her apparently heavy Piko Piko Hammer with little effort, and she can swing it around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. She even has enough strength to swing it around so fast that she can fly like a helicopter rotor or create whirlwinds, and as well generate shock waves or send herself flying by hammering into the ground. Like most characters in the series, Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. She can't run fast enough to even keep up with Sonic and admitted herself that she is not as fast as him. Personality Amy was at first presented as a "fan-girl" who would do anything to get Sonic's attention. Her caring nature seems to have given her the ability to talk almost anybody out of destruction. Due to being extremely protective of her friends, Amy can be extremely aggressive towards the enemies of the gang. She's brave, bold and decisive, though this sometimes leads to her acting without thinking things through. Despite her aggressive and sometimes single-minded tendencies, Amy has a very good heart; she's always willing to help others, she never gives up, and she's one of the most optimistic and cheery members of the gang. Amy is also presented as being somewhat kind and girly. In later in the series, she is referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that did not remove her tomboyish nature. However, in the later games, she has the personality of a girly-girl more so than a tomboy, unlike the earlier games. In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it. But after finding out about Sonic's royal origins. realizing this made Amy feel like a fool, so now she acts more tomboyish. And pretends to not like Sonic anymore. However she still like to go shopping with Cream and Sonia. Relationships Family * Thorne the Hedgehog (Father) * Rosalie the Hedgehog (Mother) * Rosette the Hedgehog (Sister) * Rosaline the Hedgehog (Sister) * Rob o' the Hedge (Cousin) * Mari-an (Cousin-in-law) * Jon O' Hedge (First cousin once removed) * Zax the Echidna (Cousin-in-law) * Raynor the Echidna (Cousin-in-law) Friends/Allies Team Rose * Cream the Rabbit (Best friend) * Cheese * Big the Cat and Froggy Team Underground * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog (Shopping princess) * Manic the Hedgehog (Likes to steal) Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the bat (Ally, friend, and rival) * E-123 Omega Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon * Ruby the Black cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey the Cheetah * Queen Aleena (Ruler of Mobius and Sonic's mom) Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby the Mink Romance * Sonic the Hedgehog (Royal love)